


Say "I Love You"

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: No matter how many times you said those three little words, you would never tire of saying them.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.

No matter how many times you said those three little words, you would never tire of saying them. 

"I love you."

Sebastian's head picked up, eyes focusing on you and off the large stack of loose papers on his desk. The scratching of his pen stopped, ink bleeding on the bottom corner of the page as his hand went still. His brow furrowed as he stared at you sitting on the other side of his desk, a small little smile painted on your lips. It was obvious you were addressing him. As far as he was aware, you were the only two left in the office, working overtime filing reports. 

"But?" Sebastian prompted.

Your smile was replaced with a small frown as your eyebrows pinched together.

"I'm sorry?"

"That statement is usually followed by a 'but'" Sebastian replied, frown still etched onto his face. 

You still stared at him, confusion sparkling in your eyes. Sebastian sighed loudly, blowing a stray strand of his dark hair out of his face. 

"For instance, I love you, but I broke the coffee machine. I love you, but you're an idiot." Sebastian tilted his head as he gestured with his hand. "Get it now? Or should I keep listing things?"

You understood what he meant now, but why was he speaking to you like you were naive and just born yesterday? You pouted. 

"Maybe you're the butt" you muttered. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Haha, very mature" he stated dryly. 

You bit your tongue. It would be easy to just sit here and mock each other and just laugh the situation off. But you meant what you said. You shook your head with a small sigh. 

"Can't I say that I love you?" you questioned. "I've done it plenty of times before, Detective."

Sebastian didn't disagree with that as he hummed. Yes, you did say it to him a lot. Every day in fact. No matter where either of you were, you never forgot to tell him at least once during the day. Sometimes it was over the phone. Sometimes it was at night just before you fell asleep. You even said it at work, pulling him aside just before either of you went out on a job. You'd send him off with something along the lines of:

"Be careful out there" and "I love you."

He didn't mind hearing the words leaving the lips. It always made his day a little brighter, even if sometimes he felt he didn't deserve that love. Sebastian was just a little flabbergasted that you said it now, while you were both doing paperwork, sweating like pigs with a shitty little fan trying to keep you both cool. He wondered what had prompted it. 

Sebastian grunted loudly when he realised his hand smudged the ink that had been leaking out of his pen. He pulled his hand away, finally putting his pen down as he assessed the damage he left on the paper. It wasn't that bad; his signature just had a few blotches at the end. He shook the paper, hoping to dry the ink quicker before he set it back down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, the swivel chair squeaking loudly as he focused his attention back on you. He stared at you for a moment, mulling over your words. He finally shrugged.

"No, I guess you don't need a reason to say it" he concluded. 

He was just expecting there to be a catch. It still made his mind reel that a good person like you would ever want to associate with him, let alone date him. He guessed he was just expecting there to be something else. But there wasn't. Your feelings were pure and you had no hidden motive or agenda. You truly did love him and you would always remind him of that love. 

You smiled warmly at Sebastian as you leaned back in your own chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Good. Because I’ll just keep saying it~" you chimed.

Sebastian grunted in response, acting annoyed but he was betrayed by the small smile tilting his lips. He reached for the coffee mug on his desk. He raised it, a little disappointed when he saw that it was empty. He shook the cup lightly.

"Refill?"

You nodded as you pushed yourself out of your chair. "Sure. I could probably use another one too."

You grabbed both of your mugs and turned around to leave the office. You stopped halfway out the door when Sebastian called your name. You peered at him over your shoulder, waiting for him to continue. His tongue quickly darted over his dry lips as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Thank you" he said.

You smiled. He wasn’t thanking you for the coffee.


End file.
